leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vladimir/@comment-4638923-20120513001142/@comment-130.206.138.233-20120516101652
Hi there, if you want to go carry mode I suggest rushing that rabaddon's early. I played tons of games with vlad already, and I used to build WotA and then rilay's, but I found out that it's not the optimal order if you want to carry a team. Rushing rabaddon's right after the WotA (or hextech revolver) will not give you the utility or tankyness rilay's gives you, but oh man will you notice the difference in damage. That difference can make it so that those early team fights turn in your favor due to your AOE skills. I often thought that having the slow from rilay's was necessary, but if you need more damage than tankyness this build order makes a huge difference. It happens that you stop needing that slow to chase if you are able to kill them in first place with the damage increase the rabaddon gives you over the rylai's. Talking about boots, I am a great defender of Ionian boots of lucidity. The thing is, many people claim them to be worse for damage purposes and better for sustain, and it is partly true, but only partly. As you say, the sorc shoes do give you more damage in those short damage exchanges you have on a lane, more so taking into account the little to none magic resistance enemies can have at early-mid game. When it comes to mid-late game though, you should be farming your voidstaff. With the voidstaff aquired, your damage output will skyrocket with the Ionian's because of the lower cooldowns. Sorc shoes give more damage early to mid game, but Ionians overcome that damage at mid to late game (if you are picking that voidstaff). On the other hand, the CDR boots let you sustain better in lane and farm better (easily shoving lanes with E spamming). With those boots you can combo your skills better in teamfights too. Once you get the zhonya's hourglass you can go as far as doing R-E-Q pool, when out of pool E-Q again and Zhonya's, when out of Zhonya's E-Q again and just be vulnerable for like the time you use E-Q in each of those steps. This is the ideal scenario, but the CDR lets you do that kind of things that you could not do with sorc shoes. When it comes to teamfights you can take 2 approaches: - If your team has a good initiator, you can go in after he uses his initiation tools and start comboing your skills as mentioned above. Sure they can CC you and nuke you out, but it is up to you to decide when you can go all-in or not. - If your team does not have a good initiator, just play safe like any other mage, kind of like ahri plays out. You have to deal damage to the enemies that are not dangerous to you or that are at the limits of the fight radius. You don't always have to go all-in to the middle of the teamfight and die like a man, you have very high sustain damage, make good use of it by keeping yourself alive. Wow, that was a nice big wall of text, I hope someone reads this and finds it useful, that would make me glad ^^. Also, feel free to comment anything.